


Lost

by ZXSpectrum



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [8]
Category: Bikini Warriors (Anime)
Genre: Magic, Mind Control, Monsters, Other, Smut, Water, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: Whisked away by a trap, Fighter finds herself all alone. Her attempt to find her way back is not without peril.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39068
Kudos: 1





	Lost

Everything happened way too fast. A small step, a prickling sensation all over her body and suddenly, everything around her changed. Confused, Fighter looked all around herself, trying to make sense out of what happened. She was just with her three companions, walking through the roughly-worked stone corridors of a dungeon, when they came across a fork. After stepping in the middle of it, it happened and everything changed to a straight hallway. It took a second for her to realize that she had been teleported away.

Fighter sighed. This dungeon was a nightmare to navigate. First, the layout was confusing, with lots of hallways leading to dead ends, fake walls and secret doors that were necessary to make progress, then there was an area with intersections that turned you around without noticing, making a compass vital… And now that. Teleport fields. Whoever designed this place seemed to hate heroes.

Deciding to wait for the others, she sat down on the ground, shuddering as her wide, firm buttocks, covered only by a piece of armor that resembled white bikini bottoms, touched the hard, cold stone. Sometimes, bikini armor was rather impractical.

It didn’t improve her mood when it turned out to be fruitless, as she remained alone after five minutes. Either, they were teleported somewhere else, it only worked one time… or they avoided it entirely, after seeing Fighter vanish. Either way, it didn’t seem like they were coming, so she was getting up again and instead moved forward, walking through the hallway.

She couldn’t help but feel a bit unnerved, as she listened to the clacking of her toe-less boots on the ground, the sole sound in the entire area. It didn’t happen often that she was alone on an adventure and, strong as she may be, it was pretty dangerous without the others. That she had no idea where she was only made it worse.

After a while, that seemed to her like half an hour, Fighter came to what seemed like a dead-end. The artificial stonework made way to a natural cave, wide but closed off with irregular stone walls. Most notably, there was a waterfall on the far end wall, forming a stream on the ground, that went through one side of the cave and, apparently, under the dungeon, as there appeared to be a gap below the wall.

Approaching to the waterfall, Fighter looked up, but it was way too dark to see the beginning, the clear liquid vanishing into darkness. But that didn’t bother her. After all, with a waterfall, the most important things were behind it. Conveniently enough, there was a ledge right below it, looking oddly straight and regular, as if it was worked instead of being naturally formed. That made any doubt vanish.

So, Fighter nearly instantly stepped on the ledge and below the waterfall… And a good part of her regretted it immediately. Her entire body shivered hard, as the relentless water mass dropped down on her, the liquid, even colder than she expected, quickly running down the naked skin of her body. That her armor appropriately looked like a swimsuit barely comforted her. Actually, it barely felt it was even there. She could pretty clearly feel the water running down the curves of her large breasts that felt like they were naked, and over her nipples that hardened fast under the coldness, bulging out her top.

Pushing behind the waterfall, she only found a rock wall like any other in the cave. “Are you kidding me?” she shouted out loud in anger. But there had to be something. A secret door, some hidden switch... something. Fighter tried to figure out what she had to do, but it was hard to think with the unpleasantly cold water continuously soaking her entire body, her long red hair already drenched through and through. Getting agitated, she soon began to hit the wall, hammering her fists against it… Only for it to suddenly disappear.

Was it because of her hammering or was it something else? Fighter didn’t really care, mostly because she was busy falling over and into a deep black chasm. “Waaah!” she screamed, as she fell and fell, seemingly forever. There was no ground in sight, but she was certain that, whatever awaited her down there, it would be the last thing she’d see…

Only to suddenly find herself on the ground. Not hitting it, but just laying there, as if she just went to sleep. Was it a dream? No, it didn’t feel like she woke up from something. Was she teleported again? Seemed more likely at least.

Fighter sat up, trying to get her bearings. She was in a cave, not unlike to the one she just, involuntarily, left, but it was clearly somewhere else. A stream ran through it, but there was no waterfall and she couldn’t see the rough masonry of the dungeon anywhere.

Standing up, she looked around. There were no visible dead-ends, the cave extended on two sides into the darkness. As she pondered where to go, she noticed two things. First, she was completely dry, all the water sticking to her body was gone. That was good. But second… her sword and shield weren’t there anymore. She was certain that she still had them just now, when she was at the waterfall, but now there were just gone. “Great, that’s the last thing I need,” she said with a sigh. Fighter was confident in her strength, but you could only go so far with just your fists. She would need to find new weapons. Fast.

A faint sound reached her ears, getting louder and louder. Footsteps. Fighter readied herself to meet whoever approached her, may they be friend or foe, looking at the direction they came from. She relaxed a little as she saw a young woman appearing from the darkness. She was rather pretty, in a plain way, with long brown hair, tied to a braid. Her clothes, basically just rags, hang in tatters from her body, covering barely anything. She was running fast, a panicked expression in her face that changed to one full of hope, as she saw Fighter.

“Thank the gods!” she shouted, coming to a halt right in front of the adventurer. “Please, brave hero, you must help me or I will surely die a cruel death!”

“Calm down,” Fighter replied. “What is your problem? What can I help you with?” She wasn’t actually keen on helping out some random person, but maybe it could benefit her in some way.

“A monster!” the girl shouted quickly, making Fighter jump a little. “A nasty, brutish monster, preying on innocent maidens and… Ah, I can’t say what unspeakable acts it commits!”

“Um, like that one?” Fighter pointed behind the girl to the… thing that appeared, clearly following her. Instinctively, being a female adventurer, she was instantly repulsed by it. The huge creature was basically just a mass of tentacles of various shapes, one worse than the other. From normal octopus-like appendages over elongated tubes to ones that were oddly smooth with round tips and small nubs all over them. The worst were the ones that were quite familiar in ways she didn’t want to think about.

Every fiber of her being shouted to her to stay away from that monster. Even if she were armed, she would have trouble to get the courage to fight it, but without any weapons, she felt she was at its mercy, about to become that thing’s… whatever it wanted her to be. That monster was truly the enemy of all womankind.

“I-I’d really like to help you,” Fighter said, backing away slowly. “But I’m… I…”

Fortunately, she didn’t need to think of an excuse to get herself out of assisting her. Unfortunately, that was because one of the tube-like tentacles was reaching the girl. First, it just hovered over her, dripping some transparent, green secretion on the terrified girl, only to drop down, engulf and swallow her, while she let out a stifled “Kyaah!”. Color drained from Fighter’s face, as she watched her body getting slowly pulled into that thing, a large bulge showing clearly where she was. Then the bulge moved along the tube to… god knows where. Instantly, Fighter got the urge to run away, which she didn’t fight all, sprinting along into the darkness of the other side of the cave…

Only to find that the ground suddenly stopped, making her yet again plunge into a dark chasm, screaming more because of the monster than the fall, that seemed preferable to it.

This time, she didn’t fall that long and nothing strange happened. Oddly enough, though, her landing was pretty soft, with her head hitting what seemed to be a big, round and soft pillow. At least, it felt good laying there like that.

Raising her head, she looked down at what she just landed on. “A… butt?” Sure enough, she stared at two thick butt cheeks, a pair of what seemed to be black panties between them. Actually, it appeared very familiar, as if she saw it many times before. Looking down and over the rest of the person that cushioned her fall, she could indeed identify that sparsely dressed body, slender aside from her thick ass and breasts, The short purple hair, covered by a large wizard’s hat, made her identity clear.

“Mage?” Fighter said, scrambling to her feet, looking down at her companion.

“Hehe, hello, Fighter,” she girl said, slowly getting up herself. “G-good that you’re… alright.” She looked a bit dazed and was staggering a bit. Apparently catching Fighter’s fall didn’t leave her unaffected.

Before they could talk more, a booming voice suddenly shouted: “Welcome to my humble abode, ladies.”

Fighter sighed. Just what was it now?

Taking in the sight of their surrounding, she was surprised to find herself out of the cave and in a dungeon again. It didn’t appear to be the same as earlier, since the stonework of the large hall was smooth and well-done. She thought it resembled a throne room with a long carpet in the middle and the walls decorated by tapestry, albeit often dirty and torn. Some stairs, flanked by lit braziers, led up to a platform, but instead of the expected throne, a disgusting creature was floating there.

It was the first time she saw something like that, but Fighter knew what it was. It resembled a sphere with a huge eye and a large mouth with sharp teeth underneath. On its round body were several stalks ending in smaller eyes, all of which looking at the two adventurers.

“A behol… A gazer,” Fighter corrected herself. They were not allowed to mention its original name, since a powerful shore-dwelling magician would get extremely angry every time they did. She had no idea why, it’s not like it would inconvenience him, if they said it. He must be crazy or something.

“I am happy that you two found your way to me,” the creature said. “It was not easy to make sure that you would do. Making traps is not easy, even for someone as grand as I, and getting teleporters to work exactly how you want them to is impossible at times.” Its many eyes were staring at them with particular interest in their large breasts, covered only by a white or black bikini-top like armor.

Fighter had to wonder why monsters like that were always lusting after women. They’re completely different species with completely different appearances, their beauty standards shouldn’t even include human bodies. “You humans are disgusting little creatures,” the gazer said, “barely worth even looking at, but the females of your otherwise inferior species are real treasures.” Seriously, why?

Shivering, Mage stepped back, looking at the monster in fear. As she should, it was a high-level creature, a difficult opponent for any hero. It didn’t help that she appeared to be unarmed too, at least Fighter couldn’t see her staff anywhere.

Suddenly, the gazer pointed three eyestalks at them, shooting a ray out of each. A blue one hit Fighter and she immediately felt how her body went extremely stiff, making her unable to move. The other two headed toward Mage, a pink one hitting her face, while a red one struck her chest. As soon as the latter hit, her top crumbled to dust, dropping down to the floor and leaving her entirely bare-chested. However, she didn’t seem to be bothered. She just stared at the gazer, not with fear, but with… fascination?

“You… bastard!” Fighter shouted towards the creature. Even talking required effort. “What have… you done…!”

“I just showed you your place,” the gazer replied tauntingly. “There’s only one thing a human female is good for, that is being a plaything for me!”

Enchanted by him, Mage walked up the stairs, her large, naked breasts bouncing with every step. Fighter even thought her pink nipples looked somewhat hard. Whether that was the case or not, she was clearly charmed by the gazer, a blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips.

“That’s right,” the gazer said, focusing on her. “Now you serve me!” With that, it extended an eyestalk towards her.

“Yes, my Master.” Mage said, sounding way too happy. She grabbed the stalk and bend down towards it. Extending her tongue, she dragged it all the way over the appendage.

Fighter was rather baffled over what she saw. In a way, it was what she expected and yet completely different. Questions about gazer biology arose in her head. Questions she never ever would want answers too.

Clearly enjoying what she did, the monster reached another stalk out to her, wiggling it in her bosom. Still licking over the other one, Mage pushed her breasts together and rubbed them over the… thing between, letting out lustful moans.

Bizarre as the sight was, it was mostly disgusting, especially with the way the gazer drooled, excreting a thick, only semi-transparent fluid out of it’s wide maw.

Fighter could barely stand to watch this, but unable to move, there was nothing she could do. She could only watch how the gazer molested Mage, poked her large, soft breasts with its eyestalks and, at one point, even slobbered her with its over-sized tongue, drenching her in its strange saliva. At this point, Fighter was mostly looking forward to get rid of her paralyzation, so she could follow her urge to throw up.

“There they are!” a familiar voice shouted. Turning her head rather slowly, Fighter saw her other companions, Paladin and Dark Elf running into the room.

However, she wasn’t the only one to notice them. “You’re bothering me!” The gazer shouted angrily, its attention drawn to them. “Just stay still, I’ll play with you later!” It pointed two eyestalks towards them, shooting a gray ray out of each. But as soon as it hit their ample chests, they literally bounced the rays back, their breast springing up and down. Before it could react, the gazer was hit by one of its own rays, immediately turning to stone and falling on the ground with a loud thud.

Gradually, Fighter felt life coming back into her body, making her able to move it again. Apparently, the gazer’s death – she really hoped that it was dead – broke its spell. Right away, she turned towards Mage, seeing if she was also freed… Only to see a statue in a pretty lewd pose, grabbing her naked breasts, her face, with half-lidded eyes and her tongue hanging out of her mouth, a vulgar grimace.

“Oh, what an amazing statue!” Paladin exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She was way too happy about the petrified magician.

“What a disgrace,” Dark Elf said, significantly less happy. “First, the both of you get whisked away to who-knows-where, making us look all over for you, then you got caught by a monster and we have to save your behinds.” She shook her head in displeasure.“At least, we got to try out Paladin’s new protection spell,” she added, patting her dark-skinned chest.

“Sorry,” Fighter said flatly, not really apologizing. It’s not like any of this was her fault. “Paladin, can you… Paladin!”

“What?” the addressed hero said, her hands on the stony boobs of Mage.

“...Can you turn her back?” Fighter asked, pretty much giving up on reprimanding her.

“No, I traded that spell for ‘Enlarge/Shrink Feet’. I can only hold so many.” Saying that, Paladin went back to fondling the petrified Mage, her busy fingers all over the stiff curves.

Fighter had no idea what she wanted with that spell or why she found it fun to touch hard, rigid breasts, but she knew better than to question the perverted knight’s kinks. So, she only sighed and thought that they should finally recruit a cleric. She didn’t even want to think about the stares, they’ll be getting, when they’d haul Mage to the next town.

And so, another day of adventure ended for the heroes. It wasn’t very productive, left them with several questions about what was going on and felt like a complete waste of time… But at least everyone went away from it fine and in the end, nobody was seriously hurt.

Nobody they cared for, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I need weeks to write a fic that doesn't even hit 10.000 words, yet managed to do this one in a day. To be fair, as part of the 100 Themes series, it's made to be smaller and easier.
> 
> I wrote this for two reasons. First, the theme "Lost" made me think of someone getting lost in a dungeon in a fantasy RPG and I thought to do something in that direction. Second, I wanted to write something "ecchi", lewd without being outright pornographic. As a lewd RPG parody, Bikini Warriors was ideal for that. Its softer nature made me include things I wouldn't do otherwise. It's basically the closest thing to vore I'll ever write.


End file.
